Love since 6
by peetamellark7475
Summary: Rory and Prim love each other they just haven't told each other yet. But they will soon after all they have loved each other since they were 6...
1. Chapter 1

Prim POV

I was 6 when I first saw him. He had black-brown hair, gray eyes, and his name was Rory. When I first met him I had gotten pushed by the school bully, Tommy. He stood up for me even though Tommy was much bigger than him. We're twelve now and I hope he likes me. Ever since that day when we were 6 I couldn't erase Rory Hawthorne out of my mind.

Rory POV

Primrose. She is has pretty has the flower she was named after. She is my sun in my rainy day. Today I am going to talk to her. I have to. I have no choice. The Reaping is next week and if she goes…_there. _I need to tell her. I need to tell her that I love her. Just like my brother, Gale loves her sister, Katniss. I see her at her locker, now is my chance. I walk up to her slowly, but surely.

"H-Hey," I stutter.

"Hi, Rory!" She says. I swear when she speaks a puppy is born.

"Can I walk you home?" I ask.

Please say yes, please say YES!

"Of course!" YES!

We walk home in an uncomfortable silence, so I take this time to admire her. She has blonde, unlike most people from the Seam. She also has beautiful blue eyes.

When we get close to her house I stop, and so does she. In my head my mind is saying, "DO IT, you wimp!" So I do.

"I love you, Prim."

Prim POV

He said he loves me! So my body reacts before my mind does. I kiss him.

**I know it is short but it will get longer trust me! I hoped you like it! Review please! Tell me what you hate, tell me what you like! It will get better.**

** -Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is too cool for a 13 year old to write.**

Prim POV

I kissed him. And, I felt like the happiest girl in Panem! I went back inside and Katniss instantly pounced on me.

"WAS THAT RORY HAWTHORNE?" she yelled.

"Yes," to be honest I was scared. But next thing I know she is laughing her guts out.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I always knew you lik-_loved _him." She says.

"How?" She couldn't have!

"Prim, I'm 16 not dumb. Plus, you're my little duck!" She says.

"Of course," I mutter.

"Going hunting bye!" she yells. Finally I'm alone.

I look around my little shack of a house, but stopped in front of a picture of my father. I miss him terribly. But I know he is better, and not feeling the pain that we call the present. He died when I was younger in a mining accident, along with Rory's father. That is when Katniss took over has the head of the family, mother was lost without him that is how I saw it. Katniss said she was just depressed and never come back. But she did, slowly. I was never so happy to see someone just get out of bed. I knew she was going to come back.

Rory POV

I felt like I was in the clouds, what brought me back was when she pulled away and ran inside. I skipped my way to the meadow the place I always go when I'm happy. That kiss meant she likes me doesn't it? Let's hope. I see Katniss and I run before she sees me because, surely she saw. This is one step closer to being with Prim.

**Review!**

**-Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prim POV**

Me and Rory now just look at each. We don't say anything to each other. I hope that kiss didn't scare him. He said he loves me. Was he joking? I am terrified. I miss him, which is strange because I never talked to him before Wednesday. I hope he didn't think I was one of those lovesick puppies. But I was.

**Rory POV**

Why was she avoiding me? Did I scare her? No she kissed me that is a good sign, right? I have to talk to her the Reaping is next Saturday! I need to talk to her. That's my thing to do today! No choice about. It's only been one day since she kissed me that's enough time right? It was Wednesday when that happened now it is Friday. A day is long. Too long. I am talking to her.

**Prim POV**

I see him walking towards me. He is going to talk to me! Right when I was going to talk to him Tommy pulled me aside.

"What do you want?" I say through my gritted teeth.

"Come on, babe you know." He says. Ugh.

"1st I'm not your 'babe' and 2nd I don't so back off!" I say.

Before I can protest he has his lips pressed against mine. I try to push him off but I can't, it is no use. It is horrid. I love Rory. Tommy cannot understand that. He backs off and I see him standing there tears in his, looking hurt as ever.

"Rory-" but I'm cut off and I know it is too late.

"Don't Prim just, don't!" he says harshly. He must realize it to because he says. "I'm sorry just don't talk to me."

"But Rory we're 12 not 20 your acting like I cheated on you I never talked to you before Wednesday so just leave me alone!" I instantly regret what I just said.

Before I can protest again he runs off without saying anything.

**Rory POV**

I am done with her. I'm done with Primrose Everdeen. I can't believe she just did that or said that. I have to forget her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy! This is all Rory's POV!**

I can't get her out of my head. I can't, it is no use. I tried so many times to, but I failed every time. I like to think that what she said is true. We are 12, so maybe I did overreact but then again… no I did overreact, and she probably hates me for it. I have to apologize before the Reaping but I don't know considering it is in an hour. Maybe I can sneak off to her house before then. I don't know but I have to see her!

***The Reaping***

"Welcome, Welcome," our escort Effie Trinket says. She is annoying, bright, and probably too joyful. She keeps talking, but I don't pay attention because I am scanning the 12 year old girl section searching for Prim. When my eyes land on her my jaw drops she looks beautiful especially with a duck tail in the back. What brings me back to my senses is when Effie says "Primrose Everdeen!' What! No that couldn't happen it was one slip in thousands! But what happens next goes by fast Katniss comes pushing through the girls howling Prim's name when finally she yells "I volunteer as tribute!" Oh thank goodness. I wasn't happy about Katniss going in but I was happy it wasn't Prim. "Peeta Mellark!" Wow that fast. Everything is a blur to me, but all I know is that I have to talk to Prim.

**Very Short but next chapter is looooooonnnnggggg! Haha! Review Please! **

**-Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rory POV**

After the Reaping was over Prim went to talk to Katniss and Gale went too. I can't believe this. It was all just a rush. No one saw that coming. I wait and wait until I see Prim come out and run to hug her. She doesn't hesitate to hug me back either. The whole we hug each other we're saying "I'm sorry." That's the truth too. We can't ignore each other forever and right now she needs someone because it's clear her mom is going to fade again. But I won't let Prim be all alone.

**Prim POV**

I felt broken, alone, and lost but when I was hugging Rory, I felt so happy and complete. I knew I wasn't going to be alone through this, Rory was here and that was all I needed. I didn't want to break away and I didn't what did was Gale.

"Ok, so once your done mauling each other let's go home," he said trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't work. We all had tear stained cheeks with more flowing out our eyes, even Rory's little sister Posy, was crying. It was all heart-breaking really.

"So, you didn't kiss Tommy?" Rory asks.

"No Rory, I like you not him." I say truthfully.

"Good so now I can do this, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. Oh. My. God.

"Yeah!" I say practically screaming. I'm glad we're in the back or else everyone would be looking at me like I was a complete fool. Maybe I am. But I don't care.

He smiles at me and grabs my. I get all giddy when he does small stuff like that it makes me feel warm inside. The rest of the way home we walk in silence. We all are pretty pooped from the days events, so we all head home for bed even though it's only 3:00. I wonder what it will be like without Katniss. I push that thought away because I don't want to dwell on the fact that I may never see her again.

When we finally get home Rory gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "Goodnight Primrose." I blush deeply and he smiles. He walks off without saying anything else I go inside and get ready for bed. I take a bath to make the days events go away from me. I crawl into bed, and when I close my eyes all the events that happened today swirl in my head as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a while I broke my finger! So I'm typing with one hand. Sorry if there are errors! I'm going to make this the last chapter because we all know what happens! Well if you read the books! But if you do want me to continue, review! So anyway….. to the chapter!**

**Prim POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face but it quickly drops because I realize Katniss is gone. Gone. Like she was never here. They took her. I hate them for it. I slowly rise get dressed and leave for school. On my way to school I see every one staring at me and whispering words about me.

"Go ahead talk about me! Try having your sister taken away from and having to watch her fight for her life! You don't know what it's like, none of you do so let me be!" I yell. Only then do I realize the hot tears streaming down my face. They all looked at me surprised because I never raise my voice but I couldn't take it any longer, and I still can't. I run away from to the only place that I know that will calm me. The meadow. Katniss showed it to me when I was younger and I love it. I hear footsteps behind me and I hope it's not them, and it's not. It's Rory. He places a hand on my shoulder and sits down next to me.

"You know, I think you can handle this. You are strong enough too," he says. I chuckle. "I know you can and I'll watch them with you to help you. You won't be alone." He says.

"Really?" I ask. I'm still crying but not as much.

"Absolutely. I will be with the whole way. We can get through this. Together." He says. I smile at him and kiss his cheek, because I know he is right. I can. We can.

**Rory POV**

What I said was a 100% true. I know she can. I'll help her, make sure that she won't have to face it alone. I just love her too much. You can say I'm crazy for getting into this mess, maybe I am, but she shouldn't be alone and she won't I be with her every step of the way. Together.


End file.
